We are all just stories in the end
by summonthekraken
Summary: A girl gets bored on a summer day and takes a walk in the woods. She stumbles upon something she believed to only be in a show she loves. One shot type thing.


The day was rather dull. My parents were out at work, it was summer and everyone but me was busy. I was tired of sitting on my computer wasting away my life on it. I shut it and stretched my aching limbs. I hadn't moved from that position since the morning, which isn't that unusual for me to do. I walked around my room, picking up a dress that seemed to be clean. I put that on and went downstairs. The stairs creaked as I walked down them. It echoed in the hallways, giving the empty house an eerie feel. The kitchen was silent, the light from the open window reflected off the silver fridge. I squinted, the bright light burned. I giggled softly moments like these reminded me how much I felt like a vampire sometimes. I walked around my houses for a few minutes, trying to find something for me to do. But nothing drew me my attention, so I slipped out the back door and decided on a walk in the woods.

Behind my house is small forest that led into a field, I went to the fields quite often

they gave me peace and quiet. Something my house doesn't do. I found myself walking off the path that I've always taken. Sharp sticks stabbed the bottoms of my feet, I quickly began to regret my decision of walking out of the house without shoes. The sticks turned into pine needles, they were cold under my feet. The sunlight peeked behind the trees, sending shafts of light down onto the ground. The sight looked heavenly, I looked around the forest. It was new to me, I always traveled on the same path. I don't know what made today the day to travel off the path, maybe it was just out of boredom or maybe something else. I continued walking, up ahead of me was a dark shadow. It seemed to be in the shape of a large box and leaning on a tree. I stopped in my tracks, wondering if I should approach it my curiosity got the best of me. I began to walk slowly over to it, as I got closer it became more visible. I looked like an old police box, but very worn down. I took a sharp breath in, I've only ever seen one in the show Doctor Who. But that wasn't _really _a police box, that was just the chameleon circuit. I could barely make the words "Police public call box" out on the top, and some of the small windows were smashed in. The sign was yellowing and ripped, and there were vines growing on the sides of it. It was leaning on the tree, the edges seemed to be buried in the ground. I wonder how it got there, the closest village is a mile away. Why was there an old police box in the forest behind my house? There was a thought in the back of my mind that all Doctor Who fans had when they saw a police box, or a man in a trench coat.

I stepped closer towards it, reaching my hand out to touch it. A piece of the blue paint fell off and onto the ground. I bent down to pick it up, feeling a sadness wash over me. Even though I knew it wasn't the TARDIS, it still looked like it, and it was broken. Seeing a broken police box just crushed my dream of going off on adventures with The Doctor and seeing the universe. I placed my finger tips on the door, pushing it to see if it would move. It clicked and the door opened slightly. I jumped back, my heart racing. Suddenly as if wind blew the doors opened, they smacked against the inside of the box. It was dark and didn't seem to be so shallow as they were supposed to be. My inside began to bubble with excitement, could it be real? I bit my lip and walked closer towards it. I stepped inside, the doorway let out a groan under my foot. My heart was beating on my ribs, screaming to get out. A light flashed illuminating what I thought to be a small box and before my eyes was a small stairway leading to the TARDIS console I've seen so many times on the telly.

I stood there in shock, my mouth hanging slightly ajar. Did I Haylee Rivers find the TARDIS? My brain was suddenly filled with questions that were unable to be answered, seeing as I was still alone. I wiped away the tears the were streaming down my face. "It really is bigger on the inside," I whisper to no one.

My feet were rooted to the ground, this had to be a dream. I must have fallen asleep on my bed, this cannot be real. The TARDIS isn't real, it's a television show. Aliens aren't real, timelords aren't real, none of this is real. I pinched my inside of my arm, it sharp pain but I didn't wake up in my bed. I was still here, inside the TARDIS and I wasn't dreaming. The door slammed shut behind me, I whipped around and flung myself at it. It wouldn't budge open, I was stuck. I felt a hand on my shoulder, everything in my body froze.

"How'd you get in here?" A soft voice says from behind me. I turn around, my mouth hanging open and tears rushing down my face. "Are you alright?"

The man with the bow tie stood before bearing a concerned look on his face. His hair was all messy and the pin striped jacket was laying across the yellow bench.

"You're- real? How can you be real? Wait if you're real then daleks and weeping angels, and the last star whale, and cybermen and The Master are also real. And all the times you saved Earth must have been real, but then why don't I remember them? Maybe I was too young to remember. But you are just a story, just a story," my words fade away and I just stood there staring at the grinning timelord.

"All stories are based on something aren't they?"


End file.
